


Romione Ficlet Fest 2020

by A_Professional_Protagonist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Fluff, Mild Smut, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Professional_Protagonist/pseuds/A_Professional_Protagonist
Summary: All the ficlets I wrote for the Romione Ficlet Fest 2020 on Tumblr (5 submitted for the fest.) "Hugo and the Dragon Pants" (2nd place)- Toddler Hugo is adorably proud of his new undies and Romione try to parent stubborn kids. There's a lot of Romione cuteness, some sadness, parenting woes, a little mild sexiness, and humor. Mostly G rated; warnings on the ones that aren't.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	1. Hugo and the Dragon Pants

**A/N: 2nd place in the contest. Thank you to everyone that wrote and voted. A huge thanks to the organizer for all their hard work! I was so surprised and thrilled that one of my pieces was so well liked! Toddler Hugo is adorably proud of his new undies and Romione try to parent stubborn kids. This one is dedicated to my 3yo, whose behavior this summer directly inspired this. Write what ya know!**

Hermione Granger-Weasley sat in the middle of her sitting room floor holding a small pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Her almost three year old son stood just out of her reach, stubbornly glaring at her in a way that distinctly reminded her of his father.

"Now, Hugo," she started, using the patient and calm tone all the books advised. "We cannot go to Nana and Papa's until you are dressed."

"Dragon pants!" Hugo gestured towards the item in question, a brand new pair of bright orange pants with a cartoonish Hungarian Horntail on the front.

"Yes, Hugo. I know you are very proud of your dragon pants, and I'm very proud that you are a big boy who uses the toilet now. But, you have to wear a shirt and trousers out of the house."

"No!" 

Hermione dropped her head and took a deep breath. Hugo was a very stubborn toddler, so much more stubborn than Rose had been. Or maybe it was just that arguing with him reminded her too much of arguing with his father.

Just then, Ron entered the room. "Your daughter is insisting she needs to bring a thousand books to dinner."

"Your son is refusing to get dressed."

Ron extended his hand to help his wife stand. 

"Switch?" 

"Switch."

Hermione kissed her husband's cheek before heading to her daughter's room. She knocked gently on the doorframe as she entered.

"Ready to go?" 

"Daddy says I can only bring one book to dinner." The five year old sat in front of her overfull bookshelf.

"Hard choice." Hermione nodded as she opened her small purse, it had a charm on it very similar to the one on her old beaded bag. "How about you pick three, and we don't tell Daddy."

Rose grinned and quickly dropped three books into the bag.

When they emerged from the bedroom, Ron held Hugo in his arms. The boy still wasn't dressed, but he had trainers on now.

"Ready?" Ron asked.

"Hugo still isn't dressed."

"He's fine. It's warm out and we're only going to the Burrow. The important bits are covered."

"Your mother will think I'm an irresponsible parent."

"She raised six boys. She knows what it's like."

Hermione sighed. "Fine."

Ron leaned over to whisper in her ear. "'Sides, I know there's more than one book in your bag."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione turned to her daughter. "Rose, take my hand, please."

With a spin and a pop, the family apparated to the Burrow.

As soon as they appeared on the lawn, Hugo squirmed out of Ron's arms, running toward where Bill and Harry stood supervising the herd of cousins playing with a muggle football.

"Unca Bill, Unca 'arry, dere's a dragon on my pants!"

Harry laughed. He shot an amused grin at Hermione's red face and Ron's loud, open laughter before squatting to be eye level with his nephew. "Brilliant, mate!"


	2. The Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times and a disagreement at pub trivia. Warnings: sexual content, oral sex, language, alcohol

“I’m gonna need to hear you say it, love.” Ron nips gently at Hermione’s bare hip, enjoying the shivers his teeth cause her.

“Fuck you, Ronald.” Her breathiness makes the insult a little less commanding.

“Not until you say it.” He smirks before blowing lightly on the curls between her legs.

“Please,” she moans.

“Not what I’m looking for.” He flicks his tongue on her hipbone the way he knows she wants him to flick something else.

There's a tense moment before her resigned sigh. “You were right… and I was wrong.”

“Thank you, love.” He says before his tongue gently parts her folds. 

*****

Two hours previously at the Leaky Cauldron:

“I’m telling you. It was The Clash.” Ron glared at his girlfriend.

“It was Led Zeppelin. How would you even know about muggle music?” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Sirius’s record collection. We listened to it a lot at Grimmauld Place.”

“Hmmpff. Harry, what do you think?”

Harry wasn't even paying attention. He was too busy twirling a strand of Ginny’s hair around his finger and whispering in her ear.

Ron grunted in irritation at the way Harry was getting handsy with his little sister. He conveniently ignored that despite their bickering, his arm was around Hermione’s shoulders while her hand rested rather high on his thigh.

“Mate! This is important!” Ron slapped his hand on the table.

That got Harry’s attention. He examined the serious looks on the faces of his best mate and almost sister. “I am not getting in the middle of this.”

“What about the Beatles?” Ginny put in.

“The Beatles did not record London Calling!” Ron threw up his hands.

“Oh, well then, we’ll go get another round while you two sort this out.” Ginny stood and took Harry’s hand, pulling him towards the bar. “Seriously, Hannah is asking some weird questions tonight.” She said to Harry as they walked away.

“You think any question that isn’t on quidditch is weird.” Harry teased.

Ron turned back to his girlfriend. “How do we settle this, then?” But she was already writing her answer on the charmed paper.

“You know I’m right, Ron.” She gave him a peck on the cheek and a sweet grin.

“We’ll see.” There was a time when he would have fought her tooth and nail, both of them too stubborn and proud to concede. But in the two years they'd been together, Ron had learned when to fight and when to bide his time. 

When Hannah announced the answer (it was The Clash after all) Ron wisely kept his mouth shut, just arrogantly smirking at Hermione’s glare.

Later, when they took second place, again, to the same team of freshly graduated Ravenclaws, Ron decided not to point out that the music question would have made the difference.

It's not until they're in bed, that he taunts her with it. And he thoroughly enjoys getting her to admit she was wrong.


	3. Hide and Sneak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione loses Rose at the ministry.

"I'm all set, love. Where's Rosie?" Ron leaned against the doorway of his wife's office. 

He'd resigned from the aurors to stay home after Rose's birth, but Harry needed him to consult today on an old case. Hermione had insisted that Rose could stay in her office, rather than take her to the Burrow as he usually did when he needed a babysitter. 

“Huh?” Hermione looked up from her file and gestured at the floor. “She’s right there.”

Ron looked down at a pile of parchment and crayons, but no two year old daughter.

“Hermione, she’s scarpered.” Ron chuckled.

“What?” Hermione stood carefully, using the desk to push herself and her rather prominent bump out of the chair. "Oh, Merlin! She was right there! She was happy drawing!" Hermione looked around frantically, as if Rose would suddenly appear.

Ron placed a hand on his wife’s shoulder. “Calm down, love. She’s around here somewhere.”

Just then, Harry walked into the office. “Ron, glad I caught you. Susan says you signed the wrong consultation form.” He caught Hermione’s panicked face. “What’s wrong?”

“Rosie's run off.” Ron said calmly.

“Oh,” Harry replied. “Jamie ran off here once, managed to break into the…”

“Maybe not the best time for that story, mate.” 

“Right.” Harry spotted a small jumper, plucked a dark red hair off it, and wrapped the hair around his wand. “Swear, I’ve used this spell more on Jamie and Al than on dark wizards.”

Hermione continued to fret as they followed Harry down the hallway.

“I can’t believe she ran off on me. She was being so good.”

“I’m sure she was, love. But she’s two. It never lasts long.”

“I’m a terrible mother. Molly is right.” Hermione and Molly got along well for the most part, but Hermione still felt she had to prove her capability as a mother, especially as she was the one working and Ron was staying home.

Ron suddenly stopped, pulling Hermione to face him, hands on her shoulders. “Now hold on. First off, you are not a terrible mother. And my mum certainly doesn’t think that. How many times do you think she’s had a child scarper off on her?”

“But she’s always making comments about me working and you staying home.”

“She’s making comments because she’s traditional and bossy. I think you are an excellent mother. You are setting a great example for Rosie. Non-traditional gender roles and all that.” He grinned mischievously at her. “Plus, you know I like being a kept man.”

Hermione smacked his arm, but managed to smile. “Thank you.”

Harry stopped in front of a door marked ‘West Cloakroom.’ The tip of his wand glowed a bright green.

“I believe we have located the suspect.”

Ron carefully opened the door, revealing a small room with a row of hanging cloaks and a wall of lockers.

“Su’p’ise!” A small girl with bushy dark red hair burst out of the hanging cloaks.

Hermione marched up to her. “Rose Marie Granger-Weasley, you must stay with an adult at all times.” Hermione sank carefully to her knees and gathered the girl into her arms. “You had Mummy very worried.”

“I ok, Mummy.” Rose pulled back and placed her hands on her mother’s shoulders in a clear imitation of Ron. “I just playing hide and sneak!”


	4. Million Galleon Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron invents the perfect piece of baby clothing.

Hermione appeared outside her home at exactly five minutes after five. Firm working hours had been part of the deal when she'd returned to work after having her daughter. She knew she had a tendency to overwork, so she had to establish very clear boundaries for herself. The muggle term was work-life balance. Ron called it not driving herself round the twist.

She walked in the door, immediately hearing Ron's excited voice.

"Mummy's home!"

Ron appeared around the corner carrying eleven month old Rose, a delighted grin on both their faces.

"How's my bright girl?" Hermione took her daughter, reveling in the feel of chubby baby arms around her neck and a sloppy, toothy kiss as well as her husband's firm hug and drier kiss. Being home for this was why she so rigidly enforced her work hours.

"The better question is 'how's your genius husband?'"

"Hmmm?" Hermione moved to sit on the sofa, gently bouncing Rose on her knees.

"See what she's wearing?" Ron hinted.

Hermione examined Rose's t-shirt and nappy ensemble.

"You bought her another Chudley Cannons shirt?"

"No! I've invented Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes's next big hit!"

Ron had quit the aurors to care for Rose when she was born, knowing he couldn't keep up with the insane hours and frequent danger as a father, but he'd taken to working for George a couple days a week to keep from going 'completely barmy.' 

Ron tapped Rose's back with his wand. The bright orange shirt turned grey and the double 'C' transformed into the stylized Harpies 'H.' He tapped her back a few more times and the shirt cycled through various other team logos Hermione vaguely recognized before returning to the bright orange.

"It can be charmed for up to five teams. You can set it to stay on one team or cycle through." Ron beamed, clearly pleased with himself.

Hermione was impressed. It was a neat bit of spellwork and she could definitely see the appeal. Especially for families with strong and divided opinions on quidditch, like her in-laws.

"It's brilliant" Hermione smiled approvingly at Ron and he blushed slightly at her praise. "I can't help but think that you've invented this just to mess with your sister though."

"Well… I did make up a couple for Jamie and Al." Ron winked. "And I may have modified the charm to revert back to the Cannons after ten minutes."

"You mischievous man." Hermione grinned flirtatiously at her husband.

"Always." Ron kissed her.

"Dadadada!" Rose added, earning her a kiss as well.


	5. Hope for Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione daydreams about the coming summer.

May 1997

The day was perfect for quidditch, warm sun with a gentle breeze. Thanks to Ginny's amazing catch, Gryffindor had won the cup the weekend before, but that didn't stop the team and several friends from playing pickup on a perfect Saturday afternoon.

Hermione lounged on a blanket at the edge of the Hogwarts quidditch pitch, half-heartedly reading her transfiguration textbook, and preoccupied by how close Ron's legs were to hers as he stretched out on his stomach beside her. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't quite asleep. Hermione used the opportunity to gaze at his face. The sun had brought out his freckles and his jaw sported slight stubble. His snug t-shirt emphasized the muscles that had developed in his arms and back over the past year. Hermione found it all quite distracting.

Occasionally, one of them would shift and Hermione would shiver as they briefly made contact. Ron's lightly haired calves would rub against her smooth ones causing Hermione’s skin to tingle with a desire to touch him more. 

Hermione felt an intoxicating lightness being close to Ron again, elation and nervousness mixing in her belly. After months of tension and avoidance, she and Ron seemed to have finally put the nasty business of the past year behind them. Felix Felicis. Slughorn’s party. Krum. And of course Lavender Brown. 

The warm weather brought a sense of hope that maybe, just maybe, they could be together. Hermione allowed herself to daydream of the summer. Visits to the Burrow and spending warm days with Ron. They'd go swimming. Ron would splash her and she'd pretend to be annoyed. But he'd keep at it, gradually moving closer to her. She'd smack his arm, and he would grab her in response. They'd wrestle in the water, her hands over his bare chest. He'd draw her close with his hands at the small of her back. Their eyes would meet as their lips moved slowly closer.

“Ron! Get your lazy arse up here!” Ginny called as she swooped down beside them, broom hovering just off the ground.

“Sod off, Ginny. Season’s over. And I’m comfortable.” Ron shifted, making a pillow of his forearms, and dragging his calf along Hermione’s ever so slightly.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously at Hermione, who blushed in response, lowering her head back to her book.

“Lazy git.” Ginny called as she took off again.

Hermione snuck another look at Ron. Her eyes met his. He smiled up at her and she smiled back, her eyes bright with hope for the summer.


	6. Applause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione have a tryst in Arthur’s shed. Warning: sexual content

July 1998

Despite the fact that most of their time was spent tracking down her parents, Hermione and Ron enjoyed a glorious month in Australia thoroughly exploring their new relationship. They’d finally been open about feelings they’d bottled up for years, and the privacy they found in Australia allowed their physical relationship to escalate rather quickly. Hermione was eager to eliminate the disparity in experience, and Ron was eager for Hermione.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny had been living at the Burrow, sneaking past Molly Weasley for any relationship exploration. Unfortunately, Harry and Ginny proved to be rather terrible at this and were discovered in Ginny's bed asleep and rather scantily clad one morning in June. (Hermione certainly expected more stealth from people that had hid from Voldemort for ten months and led a student rebellion respectively, but apparently Molly Weasley is harder to deceive than the Dark Lord.) The ensuing row included rants from Molly on Ginny's reputation and Ginny on double standards. Eventually, Ginny rather unwisely pointed out that Bill had been born only six months after Molly and Arthur's wedding. Without another word, Molly placed a charm on the doorways of all bedrooms prohibiting entrance by members of the opposite sex.

Hermione and Ron were rather displeased to find the privacy they had grown accustomed to restricted by this edict as well. Ron was living at the Burrow until he and Harry could renovate Grimmauld Place, and Hermione's relationship with her parents' was far too tenuous to engage in any exploration at their house.

Desperate times and all that led to Hermione on the workbench of Arthur's shed with her skirt hitched up around her waist, Ron between her legs, engaging in the exact activities Molly’s charm had been designed to curtail. The workbench knocked rhythmically against the wall in time with hungry moans as they utterly failed to be quiet. (And, perhaps, Hermione had no room to be critical of Harry and Ginny's lack of stealth.)

Eventually, the workbench ceased its rocking as they slumped sated against each other. The sound of slow clapping echoed outside the door. Hermione flushed with embarrassment, hurriedly jumping down from the bench to put her knickers back on and right her clothes.

“Well done, Ronniekins!” George mock sniffed, "My baby brother, shagging in our father's shed. They grow up so fast."

Despite her utter mortification, Hermione noticed his voice carrying more mirth than it had in months. 

Ron carefully righted his clothes before looking toward the closed door, a strange mix of anger, amusement, and perhaps pride in his expression. “You have thirty seconds to run, George, before I kick your sorry arse.”


	7. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione’s parents break her heart.

They sat awkwardly around the kitchen table in the Granger's home while Hermione's mother handed out cups of tea with an pained expression on her face.

Hemione's father took a deep breath before looking his daughter in the eye and speaking. "We've decided not to return to England."

Hermione nodded, then looked down as tears began to form in her eyes.

"There's nothing left for us there, and we've built a life here." Her father explained.

"What about me?" Hermione mumbled.

"I think it will be quite a while before we can trust you again." Hermione's mother clenched her jaw, clearly holding back, trying not to start the same argument they'd been having for a week since their memories had been restored. Hermione would say she was only trying to protect them. Her parents would talk about betrayal and agency and violation. And then they would all be yelling and crying. 

“It’s not just this last thing. You haven’t been honest with us for years. Ever since you started with… magic.”

Hermione sniffled, and Ron placed a protective arm around her, glaring at her parents.

Her father sighed and looked guilty. "We would like to maintain a relationship with you, but maybe some space will help us all heal." 

Ron took Hermione back to the hotel and held her while she wept. He tried not to show his anger to her, but he knew he'd never forgive the Grangers for breaking Hermione's heart.


	8. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione comforts Ron after Fred’s funeral.

Hermione knocked softly on Ron's bedroom door. "It's me."

"Come in."

Hermione walked in, shutting the door softly behind her. Ron sat on his bed, knees to his chest and head bowed. He'd showered since the funeral, his hair was still wet, and he wore an old t-shirt and boxers. 

He looked up as she sat on the edge of his bed. He looked utterly exhausted, somehow more drained even then he’d been during their months on the run.

"Mum?" 

"I helped your father make her a calming draught, and he took her to bed."

Ron nodded. "George?"

"Charlie took him up on the roof with a bottle of firewhisky." 

"Ginny?" 

"Harry's with her." Hermione neglected to mention that when she'd last seen Ginny, her face had been buried in Harry's chest as she violently wept. “And Fleur took Bill home. And Percy is with Audrey. Everyone is taken care of, Ron.”

He flopped back on his bed and sighed. “Ok.”

This man, who she’d once accused of having the emotional range of a teaspoon, had spent all day putting aside his own grief to take care of his family. Being strong for his mum and dad and George and everyone else. 

“And I’m here for you.” Hermione laid down beside Ron. After a moment, he rolled to rest his head on her chest. He was quiet as she slowly rubbed his back, and if not for the moisture seeping through her shirt. She wouldn’t have been able to tell he was crying.


	9. Lavender Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Lavender have a talk in May 1998

May 1998

Hermione sat in the waiting area outside the Wizengamot interview chamber reading a travel guide on Australia and strategizing for her and Ron’s upcoming trip.

She was interrupted by a slightly hoarse, high-pitched female voice. “Hello, Hermione.”

Hermione looked up to see Lavender Brown gingerly lowering herself into a chair.

“Lavender… I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“The minister was kind enough to include me in this first day of interviews. He didn’t think I’d want to be photographed.”

Hermione nodded, trying not to stare at the large, fresh scars on Lavender’s face and arms. 

“Thank you, by the way.” Lavender leaned forward.

“I’m sorry?” 

“I heard you were the one that blasted Greyback off of me during the battle. You saved my life. Thank you.” 

“Umm… anyone would have done it.”

There was an awkward pause and Hermione returned to her book.

“I take it Harry went already.” Lavender spoke again, gesturing to the door.

“Yes, first thing. They snuck him back to the Bur… to where he’s staying already. Ron’s in there now.”

“How is he?”

Hermione debated how much to say. “Harry’s as good as can be expected. Alive and whole.”

“Actually, I meant Ron. I heard about Fred.” 

“Oh, well, the whole family took it very hard and Ron’s tried to be strong for his mum and George.”

“I… uh... heard you two are properly together now?” 

Hermione braced herself for a row. “Yes, we are.”

Lavender nodded. "Good for you.”

Hermione’s eyes opened wide. “Really.”

“Yes, really. Look, I want you to know I don’t hold a grudge. Last year, the Carrows, going through that really puts things in perspective. I was a terrible bitch to you. I apologize.”

That was the last thing she expected Lavender to say to her. “I apologize too. I wasn’t kind to you either.”

Lavender smirked. "Really, Ron was to blame for the whole thing. Dating me, when he really fancied you. So there's no reason for us to be angry with one another."

Hermione smiled cautiously. "Yes, he made some rather poor choices." 

"That's one way of saying it." Lavender laughed. "He was a right arsehole, is what he was."

Hermione couldn't help laughing in agreement. 

The door to the interview chamber opened and Ron walked out.

“Hermione, love, they’re ready for you.” Ron paused, recognizing Lavender. “Umm, hi Lavender.”

“Hi, Ron.”

Hermione quietly walked into the interview chamber, figuring Lavender had some things to say to Ron as well.


	10. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Christmas, and Molly discovers Hermione and Ron breaking the rules.

December 1998

Molly Weasley couldn’t sleep. She never could on Christmas Eve. Even though her children were all adults now, she still felt restless, as if she had secrets to prepare. Molly and Arthur had always put out the gifts from Father Christmas together on Christmas Eve and shared the kids’ offering of milk and biscuits. But her children didn’t believe in Father Christmas anymore and her first grandchild wouldn’t be born until the spring, so there was no need to stealthily distribute presents and no offering of biscuits. Still, she knew there were lots of biscuits in the kitchen, and perhaps a quick snack might help her sleep. 

As she crept out of her room and down the stairs, she heard voices in the kitchen. She strained to listen, recognizing her youngest son and his girlfriend.

“Oh Ron, that’s amazing.”

“Mmmmmm Hmmmmm. How about this?”

“Oh my! Yes.”

Molly flushed with anger and embarrassment, imagining what her son and girlfriend might be doing. She burst through the swinging door into the kitchen, catching her son and his girlfriend in the act.

“What do the two of you think you’re doing!”

Hermione and Ron sat at the kitchen table with a carafe of milk and one of Molly's meticulously organized biscuits trays between them. Ron, well used to being chastised by his mother, put on a look of carefully calculated meekness, but Hermione, absolutely crushed to have disappointed the Weasley matriarch, glued her eyes to the floor in shame.

“You two should know better. Those biscuits are for tomorrow!” Molly Weasley’s scowl could subdue a twelve foot troll.

“We are so sorry, Mrs Weasley.” Hermione immediately went in apology mode. She couldn’t stand to have disappointed an authority figure. “We’ll make a fresh batch tomorrow and...

Ron used the distraction to slip another couple of ginger nut biscuits into his pocket.

Molly held up her hand. “I don’t want to hear it. Off to bed with you. Your separate bedrooms mind!”

Hermione bit her lip as she scurried up the stairs. Ron followed, grateful that his mother hadn’t found them in the sitting room thirty minutes earlier.

When her son and his girlfriend were gone, Molly summoned a clean glass, poured herself some milk, and had a few biscuits.


	11. Keep It Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s injured in the line of duty. Hermione and Ron support Ginny.

"I don't know how she's keeping it together." Hermione spoke to her husband, but her eyes stayed fixed on her sister-in-law.

Ginny Potter was deep in conversation with a healer on the other side of the St Mungo's waiting room. She nodded seriously, appearing to calmly listen while rubbing her subtly curved stomach.

Ron looked over at his sister, but continued blowing bubbles from his wand to amuse eighteen month old Jamie. He smiled for Jamie, but his eyes showed his concern for his sister and best friend.

"Ginny's good in a crisis. And she's been through this before."

Hermione couldn’t help but think of the times she'd been in Ginny's position: summoned to St Mungo's because her husband had been injured in the line of duty

"I know. It's just so much harder with kids." Hermione rubbed her own much larger bump, feeling a hand or foot push out briefly.

Ron reached over to place his hand on top of hers. "That's why I quit. I couldn't take the idea of leaving you and a child alone. But, there's more to it for Harry. I joined the Aurors to finish what we started, to get justice for Fred and Remus and everyone. Harry's doing this because it's part of who he is. He wouldn't be Harry if he wasn't out there trying to save people, vanquish evil, and all that. Ginny gets that. Even when it's hard on her."

"Damn savior complex."

Ginny finished with the healer. Hermione saw her close her eyes and take a deep, steadying breath before walking over.

"He's ok, but still unconscious. Should make a full recovery." Ginny spoke quietly so as not to catch her son's attention. Hermione reached out to briefly squeeze her hand.

Ginny squatted down, eye level to her son. "Jamie, how about a sleepover with Uncle Ron tonight?"

The little boy started to look upset, but Ron was quick with the save. "We can have chocolate frogs for dinner!" And suddenly, Jamie was thrilled to go with Uncle Ron. 

Ron hugged his sister tightly, kissing her cheek, and whispering in her ear before picking up Jamie and heading off to the lift.

Hermione stayed with Ginny, holding her when Ginny finally cried, and then was amazed by the brave face Ginny put on for Harry when he woke.

When Hermione crawled into bed late that night, Ron woke up just enough to wrap his arms around her, gently holding the bulge of their child. Hermione fell asleep thankful beyond words that he was safe.


	12. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Ron discover she’s pregnant  
> Warning: pregnancy, anxiety

Hermione pricked her finger and squeezed a drop of blood into each of the five flasks of crystal clear potion on the kitchen table. Ron watched her intently, wrapping his arm around her shoulders when she finished. After the longest minute of her life, the flasks began to cloud, collectively turning opaque and white.

“Well, that’s our answer then.” Ron's broad smile faded as he saw the look on his wife's face. 

Hermione felt the familiar symptoms of panic set in, her chest felt tight, her stomach clenched, and she was shaking. She started through her breathing exercises. In, one, two, three, hold, one, two, three, out, one, two, three. “I didn't think it would happen the first time."

“Weasleys, ya know.” Ron smirked. "We're happy, right?” Ron raised his eyebrows questioningly.

She was supposed to be happy. They wanted this. They'd discussed it again and again. They'd carefully tracked her cycle and then joyfully made love everyday anyway. She was supposed to be thrilled, so why was she panicking? 

“I just… it suddenly seems so fast.” Hermione rubbed her temples, continuing to count her breaths.

“Oy, don't insult my manly prowess!”

Hermione smacked Ron’s arm playfully, his bawdy joke having done its job of momentarily distracting her from the panic.

“You know what I mean. I thought it would take a few months at least. My mum said it took them over a year."

“Again, Weasley.” Ron said, pointing proudly to his chest. 

Hermione smiled at his boast. “I know. And you know that I want this. I just… I planned for it to take longer and now that it's here… I'm scared."

“I know, love.” He drew her into his lap and held her tight. "I'm scared, too. Thrilled, ecstatic, and terrified. But we can do this together." 

Ron held as she worked through her breathing, feeling the panic subside as he rubbed her back. She could do this. They could do this. Because he was right. They were in this together.


	13. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron is overcome with emotion watching his daughter walk down the aisle.

For the first time in twenty years, a large white marquee covered the Burrow’s lawn. The garden was meticulously tended, flowers blooming everywhere. Inside the tent, a string quartet floated, playing without musicians. Dozens of guests in their finest robes were directed to their seats by the numerous Weasley cousin ushers.

Molly Weasley had spared no effort in preparing her home to host this wedding, ecstatic to see the first wedding among her grandchildren. (She didn’t count Victoire and Teddy’s elopement and perhaps still carried a grudge about that.)

Suddenly, the music shifted and the guests quieted to watch the wedding party enter the tent.

Rose Granger-Weasley walked down the aisle, a large bouquet in her hands. She wore a gorgeous flowing dress. She smiled broadly as she took her place at the front beside a man with pale blond hair, looking at him lovingly. 

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Ron leaned over to his wife.

“Yes, she is, dear.”

“I’m so proud of her. She’s grown into such a strong, smart woman… like her mum.” Ron’s voice was thick with emotion, a bit hoarse with tears.

Hermione patted his thigh. “I’m proud of her, too.”

“And now for the rings,” the officiant said. 

Rose reached into her bouquet, removing two silver bands bound by a ribbon. She handed them to the blond man, kissing his cheek. 

Scorpius Malfoy handed the rings to the officiant, who said a spell over them before returning one of the rings to Scorpius. The blond man took the hand of the black-haired, green-eyed man beside him and very seriously made his vows before sliping the ring onto Albus Potter’s finger. Albus reciprocated and soon the officiant was pronouncing them united in marriage.

Ron cleared his throat as the crowd cheered. Hermione leaned over to kiss his cheek and subtly wipe away a tear. 

“Honestly, Ron, if you’re this emotional when she’s the maid of honor, you’re going to be an absolute mess if she gets married herself.”


End file.
